criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Promises
Eastern Promises is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-ninth case of the game and the thirteenth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Inner City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Andrea asked Frank and the player to represent the Pacific Bay Police Department in the wedding of Steve Srebnik and Manka Radich. After the wedding ceremony, Manka reported her father Radovan missing. In the reception room, the team found Radovan impaled on a wedding decoration without his lungs. During the investigation, Hannah discovered that Radovan had taken his shop out of his will. Later, Judge Dante called Frank and said that Steve wanted to divorce Manka. The team found enough evidence to arrest masseur Tom Zhang for the murder. Tom denied involvement but then admitted to the crime. Tom felt alone and wanted to belong somewhere. To prove his toughness to a Chinese gang and gain their acceptance, Tom decided to kill a non-Chinese person. He snuck into the Serbian wedding and pushed Radovan against a Cupid's arrow sculpture, impaling him. Judge Dante sentenced him to 20 years in jail. After the trial, pickpocket Ahmet demanded protection. A giant pineapple started following him after he stole their bag. After they found the bag at Tom's hammam, the pineapple approached them. It turned out to be Ramirez, who moved to Pacific Bay to work as a private investigator. After Ahmet apologized for stealing his bag, Ramirez said that Radovan had paid him to follow Ahmet and get him to school. Meanwhile, Sue Xiong told the team that someone placed a misleading message in her new shop. The team found a flyer, which implied that Radovan's murder was intended to avenge Ling Zhang's death. It had a number which (per Hannah) redirected to a website belonging to Inner Chaos, an anarchist organization that vowed to have Hannah back. After the team informed Sue about Inner Chaos, Andrea said that Hannah had been working as a hacker for the organization when she was caught. The police offered her to avoid a jail sentence if she cooperated with them, which Hannah did. Without further ado, Andrea told the team to stay alert for Inner Chaos. Summary Victim *'Radovan Radich' (found impaled on a wedding decoration) Murder Weapon *'Cupid's Arrow' Killer *'Tom Zhang' Suspects C69MankaSrebnik.png|Manka Srebnik C69Ahmet.png|Ahmet C69SueXiong.png|Sue Xiong C69SteveSrebnik.png|Steve Srebnik C69TomZhang.png|Tom Zhang Killer's Profile *The killer smokes shisha pipe. *The killer uses bathing salts. *The killer reads the Daily Dawn. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes C69WeddingReceptionA.png|Reception Room C69WeddingReceptionB.png|Wedding Table C69PipeDreamsA.png|Eastern Bazaar C69PipeDreamsB.png|Victim's Shop C69HammamA.png|Hammam C69HammamB.png|Massage Slab Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reception Room. (Clues: Pile of Cupcakes, Crystal Grains, Porcelain Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Radovan Radich; New Suspect: Manka Srebnik) *Tell Manka her father has been murdered. (Prerequisite: Reception Room investigated) *Examine Pile of Cupcakes. (Result: Keychain; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Eastern Bazaar) *Investigate Eastern Bazaar. (Prerequisite: Keychain found; Clue: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ahmet) *Ask Ahmet about the victim at the Bazaar. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Crystal Grains. (Result: Bathing Salts; Attribute: The killer uses bathing salts) *Examine Porcelain Pieces. (Result: Chinese Vase) *Analyze Chinese Vase. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sue Xiong) *Talk to Sue Xiong about her wedding gift. (Prerequisite: Chinese Vase analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cupid's Arrow; Attribute: The killer smokes shisha pipe) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Manka about her father's new will. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Shop) *Investigate Victim's Shop. (Prerequisite: Manka interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Dating Profile, Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Wedding R.S.V.P.) *Analyze Wedding R.S.V.P. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Daily Dawn) *Examine Dating Profile. (Result: Dating Profile; New Suspect: Steve Srebnik) *Ask Steve Srebnik about his dating profile. (Prerequisite: Dating Profile restored; Profiles updated: Steve smokes shisha pipe and uses bathing salts, Manka smokes shisha pipe and uses bathing salts) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: School Brochure) *Examine School Brochure. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ahmet's Fingerprints) *Ask Ahmet about the torn school brochure. (Prerequisite: Ahmet's Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Ahmet smokes shisha pipe and uses bathing salts) *Investigate Hammam. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Spa Accessories) *Examine Spa Accessories. (Result: Victim's Loyalty Card) *Examine Victim's Loyalty Card. (Result: Mysterious Number) *Analyze Mysterious Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Tom Zhang) *Ask Tom Zhang about the victim in the Hammam. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Number analyzed; Profile updated: Tom smokes shisha pipe and uses bathing salts) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Steve Srebnik why he's divorcing Manka. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Steve reads the Daily Dawn, Manka reads the Daily Dawn) *Investigate Massage Slab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Safe Box) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Massage Positions) *Analyze Massage Positions. (09:00:00) *Ask Tom Zhang about his massage poster. (Prerequisite: Massage Positions analyzed; Profile updated: Tom reads the Daily Dawn) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Sales Agreement) *Ask Sue Xiong why the victim wanted to sell his shop. (Prerequisite: Sales Agreement found in unlocked Safe Box; Profile updated: Sue smokes shisha pipe, uses bathing salts, and reads the Daily Dawn) *Investigate Wedding Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Victim's Handkerchief, Wedding Cake Figurine) *Examine Victim's Handkerchief. (Result: Cake Crumbs) *Analyze Cake Crumbs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Wedding Cake Figurine. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Ahmet about the pineapple following him. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hammam. (Prerequisite: Ahmet interrogated; Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Eduardo Ramirez's Plane Ticket) *Tell Ahmet to apologize to Ramirez. (Prerequisite: Eduardo Ramirez's Plane Ticket unraveled; Reward: Watermelon Costume) *Ask Sue what happened to her shop at the bazaar. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Eastern Bazaar. (Prerequisite: Sue interrogated; Clue: Torn Banner) *Examine Torn Banner. (Result: Restored Banner) *Analyze Restored Banner. (09:00:00) *Tell Sue about who lashed out at her shop. (Prerequisite: Restored Banner analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 2007 British-Canadian-American crime thriller film of the same name. *In Chapter 1, James Bond is mentioned. *Pacific New is a parody of Times New Roman. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City